rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasia Valley
Fantasia Valley is the home of Symphony Rose Celeste, Ayden, Spiritina, and Fran. What is Fantasia Valley? A valley hidden within a mountain, in order to keep malicious spirits and humans from entering and endangering the inhabitants. The valley consisted of forests with a large waterfall filling into a large lake in the center, and several caves at the edges of the mountains. Dragons, firebirds, and griffins fly all over the valley and monitor the area from the sky. History Many spirits arrived to this place to avoid vanishing for good due to the changing world and lack of belief. Symphony came to live in the valley after the passing of her older sister Alima and the departure of her family to other worlds. During her time alone, she met and befriended a woodland spirit named Ayden and helped him reunite with his grandparents. Her siblings Sirius, Xavier, and Serena came to live with their older sister after the deaths of their parents. After Spiritina and the other girls were liberated from her master, Serpentine, she and her closest friends, Sepehr, Ariana, and Ray, came to the valley with the help of Symphony. There they live in peace away from the coils of the snake-like monster. Ayden and his grandparents live in a part of the valley called the Fairy Moors. These Moors consisted of the thick forests and wildflowers. The Fairfolk that lived there come in all shapes and sizes. Ayden watched over the Fairy Moors mostly by himself until he met a spirit named Belle. When she entered the Moors, she was entranced by its unique beauty and variety. Other woodland spirits lived there as well, but they are of a different variety compared Ayden and his family. Blue Castle Symphony, her siblings, Nikita and Fran's home is a blue castle hidden between the waterfall and mountain walls. *Six main bedrooms *Guest room *Kitchen *A large Living room *Storage room Celeste Family home.jpg|Symphony's place Symphony's room.jpg|Symphony's bedroom Sirius' room.jpg|Sirius' bedroom Xavier's room.jpg|Xavier's room Serena's room.jpg|Serena's bedroom Nikita's room.jpg|Nikita's room Fran's room.jpg|Fran's room Fantasia valley guest room.jpg|Guest room Blue Lake near the Waterfall *Blue lake is where water spirits and various sea animals lives. Also, is where Fran and Symphony go for a swim in their mermaid forms. 8589130421028-moraine-lake-canada-wallpaper-hd.jpg|Blue Lake Fran and Symphony.jpg|Fran and Symphony as mermaids Fran and Symphony2.jpg|Fran and Symphony on the shore after being mermaids Other residents Draco the Night Dragon *Draco is the main dragon that Symphony rides on while she is at Fantasia Valley. A dragon whose scales blend in with the darkness of night. He has traces of blue on his wings and head and uses fire breath that can break a mountain face. Pandra the Night Dragon *Pandra is Draco's sister. She has dark purple markings and through Symphony, the power to become a human. Petrie - Flying Animal Spirit Hybrid *Petrie is 114 years old and a flying animal spirit hybrid. He can transform into a pterosaur at will. His family mostly lives in the valley, where he met and befriended Symphony and her spirit friends. Petrie is close to everyone, especially Serena, Symphony's little sister. Aria - Unknown kind of Spirit *Aria was alone and had no knowledge of where she was born and who her family were, until she met Symphony and the other spirits. Ayden's grandparents *They live near Casper, Cora, and their daughter, Catie's place. They are protective of their grandson, Ayden, because he is all they have left of their family. Ayden and the group would sometimes go to them for advice. Casper and Cora *A centaur couple that lives near Ayden's grandparents' home. Very romantic and loyal to any cause. They make sure that there is food at any celebration and festivals along with wine. They also have a daughter named Catie and she likes to play with the other young kids and spirits. Pyra the Fire Spirit *Daughter of the main fire spirit, Radiant. She can have a temper as hot as her fire, but is protective of her friends. Gallery Draco2.jpg|Draco Pandra.jpg|Pandra Pandra's human form.jpg|Pandra's human form Fantasia valley friends.jpg|Ayden, Aria, and Petrie Ayden's grandparents.jpg|Ayden's grandparents Centaur family.jpg|Casper and Cora with their daughter Catie Pyra.jpg|Pyra the Fire Spirit Trivia *Some of the bedroom images came from http://www.home-designing.com/. Category:Homes Category:Skyebreeze Category:Guardian Homes